Soubi the Butterfly
by rosiepops
Summary: Soubi has something to show Ritsuka, in the park where they first kissed. Curious Ritsuka follows to find fragile creatures. A sweet little thing i wrote up in under an hour because i was bored. Reviews greatly loved and flames, well...


Disclaimer: Usual stuff, don't own Loveless. If I did, well…coughs and leaves with nosebleed lol XP

Ok, basically I was bored and my twin suggested I should use butterfly names for this fic. Alas, as I'd pretty much just got back from work I had a major case of CBA and I've decided to base it on butterflies but without any specific names. Ergo, Shelley don't yell at me!!!! hides behind Soubi

Ritsuka had never been too fond of his last lesson. It was usually some sort of guidance lesson, 'to prepare them for later life' according to sensei. Ritsuka found it dull, he was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Normally he would have wasted time doodling in his notebook or reading a book under his desk.

However, that had all changed now. From his window seat Ritsuka could see Soubi waiting by the gates, thankfully not smoking since he'd ordered him not to. Although he'd grown accustomed to this happening he still wanted to put it off a little while longer. His attention returned to the teacher, who told them to copy down something from the board. He did so willingly as sensei walked around the room. As she looked over his shoulder she asked him softly,

"Ritsuka-kun, please do not draw in your notebook," giving him a disapproving frown she continued on and he stared at the words doodled on his book. The name Soubi had been written lots of times, circled in hearts with butterflies dotted around the entire page in various sizes. The poor boy stared for a moment, his dark ears flicking backwards and forwards in a mix of panic and pleasure. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that all too soon the bell rang, making him jump. Grabbing all of his things he hastily stuffed them into his bag and ran out of the class. He was hoping to leave in the mad rush of students, and then Soubi wouldn't see him in the crowd. Much to his dismay he found himself being pushed out to the edge of the hoard, and straight into Soubi's arms.

The blonde smiled down on the cat eared boy with affection. Rustling his hair he took his hand and pulled him down the road. As Ritsuka began to protest he looked back at him and smiled.

"I've got a surprise…I want to show it to you before it's gone." He said in way of explanation, his pace quickening until they were nearly running. _'Before it's gone?'_ Thought a puzzled Ritsuka, as he now ran with his fighter, holding tightly onto the purple sleeve of his jacket just to keep up.

Soubi smiled as they finally slowed to a walk, looking around at the trees. They were now walking through the park where sacrifice and fighter had first met, the leaves now beautiful greens in the summer heat.

"What can you show me here?" asked Ritsuka, breaking into the older man's thoughts. Smiling down at him Soubi pulled him off the path and over to a large tree. Without a word he pointed upwards, to the first few branches of the large tree. Looking up the boy gasped, leaning against Soubi in shock. Above him hundreds of bright blue butterflies were flitting around, there wings reflecting the bright sunlight. Ritsuka was so surprised he didn't notice Soubi wrap his arms around his waist. Holding out a tentative hand, Ritsuka reached out to the fragile blue creatures. One of them flew around him and Soubi, eventually landing on not Ritsuka's hand, but Soubi's hands that were locked around his waist. Leaning down Soubi whispered into the younger boy's ear.

"What should we do with him? Shall I catch him so you can look at him forever?" Ritsuka shook his head quickly. The butterfly reminded him too much of Soubi for that, he was always so close to Ritsuka when everyone else seemed to distance themselves from him. Not realising what Ritsuka was thinking Soubi caught the butterfly in his hands.

"I can kill him if he displeases you…" he said, speaking calmly as if asking about the weather. Startled Ritsuka jumped from Soubi's arms, forcing the blonde to open his hands and release the creature.

"No! He should be free…Soubi you should be free…" he yelled, a tear falling down his cheek. Soubi looked concerned as he took Ritsuka's hand in his once more.

"But I love you Ritsuka, I don't want to be free of you…" he replied slowly and calmly, a warm, sincere smile flashing across his face. Ritsuka looked up at him, and clutched at his hand, dreading what he would say now would send his fighter over the edge.

"But I love you Soubi! Please don't make me give orders to the one I love" as soon as the words were out of his mouth he began to cry softly, barely making a sound as the strong emotions sent a shock through his system. Soubi gasped in surprise then dropped to his knees, pulling Ritsuka into a tight hug, the dark haired boy clinging tightly to him. Calming him down Soubi smiled.

"Ritsuka, would you like to come to my place? I'll make us something to eat if you like?" he asked, wiping away a stray tear of the boys and tilting his face up. Ritsuka nodded, smiling faintly up at his fighter, his Soubi. Lifting his hand he pulled the blonde man forward a little, and started to kiss him softly, letting Soubi take over after a while as he was more experienced. Soubi smiled into the kiss, thanking any gods who were listening that Ritsuka had finally let him in. Not only did this mean that he could shower Ritsuka in the affection he deserved, there bond would be stronger then ever. No one would be able to hurt him again, not even himself. He was so happy at this realisation that he picked Ritsuka up, spinning him around in a circle. The younger boy grinned then laughed out loud, sending the butterflies scattering into the sky.


End file.
